<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bumbo Cactoni by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586508">Bumbo Cactoni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bumbo Cactoni, Crack Fic, Gen, cactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a slight glitch and Bumbo Cactoni makes  A surprise appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bumbo Cactoni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mumbo frowns at his redstone he rubs the back of his neck. He just can’t figure out why it’s going wrong. He winces as something scratches the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his arm back he inspects his sleeves. There’s nothing that could have scratched him. Brushing it off Mumbo crawls back into his redstone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he works he occasionally gets poked by something. It’s getting more and more frustrating, so he worms out of the Redstone and flies back to his base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival he takes his jacket off and tosses it into the laundry. As he inspects the many small scratches across his body he sighs. There’s clearly something irritating his skin so he takes a quick shower before heading to his bedroom to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he falls asleep something scratches his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for goodness sake,” he mumbles. A few minutes later he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he wakes up he spots something on his arm, “Why,” He groans. There are a few lines of small sharp spikes running across his body, “What, are these? Are these cactus spines?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up he finds that the spines were all over his body. They don’t seem to be scratching him anymore. Pulling his communicator out he shoots Iskall a message asking if he could come over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall walks into the slightly crumbling tower a few minutes later, “Hallo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a problem,” Mumbo says as he turns his arm to show Iskall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bumbo Cactoni,” Iskall grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Mumbo frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, come on it would explain the spines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t explain why or how?” Mumbo yelps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall walks up to him, “We should probably call Xisuma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have called him from the beginning, oh I am such a spoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Iskall agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo paces around the room nervously as they call Xisuma. As he answers he is clearly in the middle of sorting through codes, “Mumbo, if you're calling about the cactus thing it will be fixed by tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh, thanks,” Mumbo says surprised as Xisuma closes the call, “This sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall shakes his head, “It’s ok, it’ll be over soon Bumbo,” when Mumbo just frowns Iskall drops the goofing around, “X will fix this, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Xisuma was able to fix the cactus problem. Grian had to get spines pulled out of his hand a few times and Mumbo had gotten very used to apologizing when bumping into things.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>